


【星昴】糖球

by Amber1122



Series: 【星昴】砂糖系列（娱乐圈架空） [1]
Category: CLAMP - Works, Tokyo Babylon, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122
Summary: *娱乐圈paro*发生在跨年夜的小故事*文如其名，齁甜，甜到蛀牙
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou/Sumeragi Subaru
Series: 【星昴】砂糖系列（娱乐圈架空） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653889
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *娱乐圈paro  
> *发生在跨年夜的小故事  
> *文如其名，齁甜，甜到蛀牙

【1】

跨年夜，到处是喧嚣的人群和绚烂的霓虹。  
作为一年365天、一天24小时待机的艺人，在这种节日里自然也没法闲着。  
虽然名义上只是个半私人性质的晚宴，但因为主办方是知名摄影师桃生封真的关系，又显得份量十足。毕竟桃生结交甚广，每年跨年夜的晚宴几乎成了定番，来的人总有着大大小小说出来吓死人的名头，听说今年连侑子小姐也来了。  
昴流虽然最近风头正盛，但出道时间不长论资排辈也还是晚辈，这次的邀请资格于外来说，是因为最近在热播的剧，宣传写真正是出自桃生之手。

从棚里出来已经很晚了，为了甩开跟随的狗仔，他们绕出城去，半路又换了车，才慢慢随着拥堵的车流开回市区。  
“昴流先生其实很适合亮色。”等红灯的间隙，支着脑袋望向窗外的助理突然开口。  
他平时不怎么喜欢交谈，况且作为艺人在车里的时候正是难得的休息时间，助理通常也不会太打扰他。所以这算是有些突兀的声音响起的时候，他愣了一下才反应过来，顺着助理的视线向外望去，映入眼帘的是一幅超大写真，霸占了商业区大楼的整个外屏。

那是他和颯姬的合照。  
两人正在合作新戏，借着剧里双学霸情侣的设定，剧外俩人的官配cp也炒得火热，虽然主役双方性子都冷，但这丝毫不影响粉丝们的热情。

黑色T恤搭橙黄色的外套，再配上学霸专属的黑边眼镜和看不懂符号的书本，男主人设展露无遗，高智商学霸却又不是死啃书本的类型。  
颯姬则是一身自上而下的黑色紧身皮衣，配合环抱着男主的姿势，恰到好处地勾勒出她的完美身形。  
两个人表情疏离不苟言笑，却又自带气场。  
原本资本大佬们还很担心这种主角是否不够讨喜，先行放了几话来试水，却不料粉丝们反而很吃这一套，甫一上线就引爆了热度，什么高冷学霸组、冷美人cp之类的叫法在网上传得火热。

编剧甚至还为了配合他常年不离手的手套，给男主加了戴手套的设定。  
在拍摄这组照片的时候，颯姬的女主也配合戴了与他外套同色的手套。  
原本是不得已而为之的设定，反而让粉丝们更加爆炸，甚至出现了男主只会为爱人摘下手套的说法。  
这种言论从剧里延续到剧外。  
“众所周知，皇昴流不只是剧里才戴手套，而是自出道以来从未在公共场合摘下过手套。”  
助理妹子学着匿名论坛里扒皮粉丝的口气棒读，“颯姬小姐竟然分享了昴流先生的手套，这岂不是变相公开关系吗？”  
“你这都是在哪里看的……”昴流揉了揉太阳穴有些无奈。  
“论坛啊，”助理转过头来朝他做了个鬼脸，然后说，“我以前，嗯就是还没参加工作的时候，可是很勤奋地追星呢。”  
“这种事是需要用到‘勤奋’这个词吗……”昴流忍不住吐槽。  
助理妹子没理会他的题外话，继续道：“甚至有粉丝言辞灼灼地表示，已经得到确切内部消息，年后你跟颯姬小姐两个人就会公布婚讯呢。”  
听到这里，昴流差点一口水喷出来，真不知道现在的粉丝脑子里都是什么构造。

话题就算聊开了，昴流顺着助理小姐的八卦心思有一句没一句地搭着话，路上的时间倒是感觉快了不少。  
为了避开娱记们的长枪短炮，车子被停在两条街之外。  
“你先回去吧，不用等我了，”昴流一边说着一边推开车门，“今天也辛苦你了。”  
完全暴露在没有暖气的室外才感觉到东京的夜有多冷，他紧了紧大衣，用围巾整个把脸埋起来，虽然气温很低，但这几年东京也不怎么下雪了。对此，他颇有些遗憾。  
以前在本家，冬日总是雪落满地，鸟居上一片霜白的景象。还有几乎如同幻觉一般，仅见过一次便停驻在记忆里的久不能散去的，飘雪配落樱的奇观。  
那是做梦吗？

为了避过不知道躲在哪里的敬业狗仔，他扶着衣领快步穿过街角，冷风扑在脸上，呼吸出的气体在口罩里形成一小片湿热的雾气，露在外面的鼻头也染上一层红。  
终于到了地方，递过去邀请函，侍者引导他进到大厅。  
室内暖气充足，他脱掉外套，终于缓了口气。  
再一抬头，就看到宴会的主人站在中央，正与人交谈。平心而论，桃生封真确实很适合这样的场合。

但他会注意到这边，却不是因为桃生。  
男人在桃生身边，隔着人群也能感受到他迫人的气场，两个人不知道在交谈些什么，彼此脸上都带了些琢磨不透的表情。  
他早就知道星史郎会来，这人与桃生封真私交不浅，所以他特意带了点讨喜的小东西来，想到这里，手伸进口袋摸了摸，嘴角便不自觉带了笑。  
就为了这个，他特意穿了带口袋的裤子，为此还差点被他亲爱的造型师追杀。

“桃生先生。”他走近主人家，礼貌地招呼。  
“皇，”封真闻声回头，十分刻意地看了星史郎一眼又转回来，“你来得正好，我们刚才还在说你的新戏。”  
他这才注意到星史郎手里拿着的时尚杂志，封面正是他和颯姬的那张合照。  
“拍得不错，”男人吝啬地夸奖，言辞歧义到不知是在夸摄影师还是在夸模特，“颯姬小姐在那边，不去打个招呼吗？”  
顺着男人的目光看过去，颯姬正在跟一个金色头发的男人聊天，他认得那个人，是叫饲麒游人。  
他感到一阵头疼，但还是尽职地接过男人递过来的点心，朝他的绯闻女友走过去。  
希望颯姬小姐不会太困扰，他在心里道歉。

颯姬自然也是十分配合地挽起他的手，两个穿过人流，在舞池里尽职尽责地跳了一支舞，当红小生还是备受瞩目的，场内记者也拍到了想要的素材，皆大欢喜。 

那盘用来搭讪的点心到最后也还是又回到他手里，当然只是做做样子，艺人对于体型有着严格的要求，特别是女性艺人，颯姬根本不可能真的吃热量这么高的东西。  
他当然早就知道，这个点心本来就是男人给他的，他们之间这点默契还是有的。  
叉子戳下去才发现，点心里有熟悉的樱花瓣，这根本就不是酒店供应的。

但又不是只有那个男人才会玩这种小把戏。  
想到这里，他抬起头朝星史郎的方向看去，正好对上对方递过来的视线。  
男人抬高了杯子朝这边晃了晃。

两个人同时笑起来，心领神会。  
男人似乎觉得很有趣，甚至略弯了腰低低笑出声来，好在背景音足够大，没人会注意到。

可怜桃生封真，完全不知道发生了什么就被当成人肉遮光板。  
“封真，”半晌，星史郎直起身，把刚才的酒杯递到他手边，开口道：“我建议你尝尝糖球，味道或许比天使冰淇淋要好。”

封真这才注意到星史郎的杯子里多了一颗糖球，糖衣化掉之后，剩下的山楂躺在杯底，掩藏在深色的酒液里不甚明显。  
想来是刚才皇昴流过来搭话的时候丢进去的。

脱团狗去死吧。  
桃生封真在心里翻了个白眼，你俩今年三岁吗？  
恋爱会让人变得智障这话当真不假。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

【2】

男人晃着杯子朝外面指了指，昴流心领神会，把盘子塞进侍者手里，打算避开人群偷偷溜走。

“啊呀，昴流君？”一声恰到好处的女声拦住了他准备开溜的脚步。  
啊……良好的教养让他没办法直接装作没听见，更何况，这个女人，相当难缠。  
“侑子小姐，”他转身，对着一身低胸晚礼服、擎着高脚杯的女士微微颔首，“晚上好。”  
“晚上好。”女人比他还要高，站在他面前简直挡住了光，甚至还伸手在他眼前比划了下，“我上次见到你的时候，你才这么高。”  
“久未拜访您了。”大概每个长辈都喜欢讲小朋友们的小时候，昴流只好笑着回应，“奶奶时常提起您。”  
“奶奶还好吗？”  
“托您的福，”昴流有些心不在焉地应承着，“奶奶很好。”  
“唔，那真是太好了，不过……”女人皱眉，抿了一口酒，“你好像有急事的样子。”  
“是的，”他放弃了抵抗，如果对方是壹原侑子的话，“我约了人。”  
“希望你有个愉快的夜晚，”女人笑道，眼睛几乎眯成一条缝，“跨年夜是适合跟喜欢的人一起哦。”  
“谢谢。”昴流已经顾不得女人话里有话了，谢过之后便消失在对方视线里。

刚进门就落入一个坚实的怀抱，屋子里没开灯，但烟草混合着熟悉的香水味还是让他忍不住深吸一口气。  
——星史郎先生。  
他闭上眼睛，让自己在沉溺在这种气息里。  
“昴流君，”男人环抱着他的腰，低头在他耳边磨蹭着，“你迟到了……”  
“唔……”他被弄得一阵战栗，心口有火被点燃，“对不起，侑子小姐跟我打招呼。”

没有过分纠结他迟到的事，男人放开他，伸长手把放在桌上的杯子拿起来在他眼前晃了晃，借着外面大厅透进来的微光，那颗已经快要化成液态的糖球随着动作在杯底软软地晃荡着。  
男人眯着眼睛笑，“我记得家里已经没有这种高糖分的东西了。”为了身体健康考虑，昴流禁止他过多的糖分摄入，连甜甜圈都被限制，咖啡也只能喝无糖，这么大一颗糖球，可以算得上是奢侈品了。  
“特意买的，”昴流又深吸了一口气来缓解胸口的燥热，“甜吗？”   
“是个不错的问题，”男人低笑出声，晃着还剩半杯液体的高脚杯，“要尝尝看吗？”   
“唔，”昴流舔了舔嘴角，尝是要尝的，就是方法要思量一下。

他们忙于各自的工作，总是要配合拍戏和节目录制，别说正常情侣间会有的活动，就连上次见面，也已经是几个月之前的事情了。  
那些被压抑在繁忙工作下的情绪，在看到这个男人的第一眼就被点燃。  
他从不曾掩饰对这个男人的渴望。  
他爱慕他，崇拜他。  
甚至于，迷恋他。

他没有犹豫，踮起脚尖揽过对方的脖子，贴上了对方的唇。  
舌尖尝过嘴唇上的味道之后尤不尽兴，身体里像是燃了篝火越烧越热，恨不得能把那份强烈而炙热的情感揉进对方身体里。  
男人似乎并不急于拿回主动权，而是整个人退后两步靠在门上，配合地松开牙关接纳他的侵入。  
他显得有些急不可耐，胸口起伏地厉害，舌尖搜刮着男人口腔里的每一寸土地。他能感受到男人被他撩动起的情绪，他严谨又克制的恋人因他而起的欲火灼烧着他的神经，他迷恋这种感觉，在这个缠绵火热的吻里仿佛忘记如何换气，几乎要窒息。  
男人按着他的后脑迫使他放开的时候，他被拉出的口水呛到咳嗽，半窒息的短暂缺氧麻痹着大脑，却带来更深的快感。  
男人让他埋进自己怀里，一下一下极缓慢地抚摸着后背替他顺气。  
“嗯……”他发出一声黏腻的呻吟，缓缓吐出一口气。  
“悠着点，”男人笑道，“感觉如何，甜吗？”  
这人竟然还没忘记一开始的问题，昴流怀疑他从来不会失去理智，“很甜。”  
一边平复着呼呼吸一边若有所思，半晌，昴流促狭地补充道，“星史郎先生很甜。”  
男人闻声笑出来，“你这句话有歧义啊昴流君。”  
“是吗？”他眨眨眼，“说不定我就是那个意思呢？”  
“唔，”男人俯身慢慢舔舐过他的耳垂，在他耳边缓缓吐气，“也不是不可以啊昴流君。”

这句话好像是一个信号，他整个人被推在坚硬的门板上，男人褪去温柔的表象，强硬地扣住他的双臂，交叉锁在头顶。他配合地扬起脖颈，像某种任人宰割的鹤类。

男人的手从手套边缘探进去，极轻而缓慢地抚摸着手背上的标记。  
“星……”这种感觉刺激了他，外面是喧闹的宴会人群，而这个男人在封闭的空间里爱抚他身上的标记——这个人亲手打下的属于对方的印记。他感觉那把火越烧越盛，进而全身都跟着沸腾起来起来，胸口起伏气息不稳，声音便也沾染上情欲，“星史郎先生……”  
“安静点。”  
男人扯下他的手套，团了一团塞进他嘴里。  
“啊……”这种强烈的，被掌控的感觉，让他发出一阵不可自抑的战栗。  
下体早已抬头，顶端渗出淫靡的液体，已经晕透出来。  
男人隔着裤子粗暴地揉捏他的阴茎，糙面的布料为这种暴行带来了更深的感官体验，被堵住的口腔呼吸不顺，甚至产生了一种近乎于窒息的灭顶快感。

大脑完全被情欲支配，在这个男人手里辗转、哀求，而在某个瞬间，如同炸开的烟花般，火光散去只余一片炫目的白。  
射精之后不可避免的虚脱感让他整个瘫软在男人怀里。  
塞进嘴里的手套不知何时被拿走，他像是忘记了如何呼吸只能小口地换着气， 有口水顺着嘴角淌下来，男人伸手给他擦去。  
昴流几乎是条件反射地，就着这个姿势把男人的手指含进嘴里，吸吮舔舐。  
“昴流君，”男人却强硬地抽了出来，拍了拍他的脸，“这可不是我们家的床。”  
“啊……”他低呼出声，终于想起来这是桃生的化妆间。  
“你猜封真会不会跟我要清洗费？”男人一边帮他整理衣服一边笑着说，“账单寄到皇家怎么样？”  
“奶奶会杀了我。”他抬起一只胳膊挡着眼。  
色令智昏啊色令智昏，古人诚不欺我。

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

【03】

推开浴室门，蒸汽从封闭的空间四散开去。  
他应激性地抽了口气，用一条硕大的浴巾把自己整个裹了进去。有水珠顺着乌黑的发尖滑到脸上，他只好又扯了条毛巾搭在头上，胡乱揉搓着，直到没有水滴下来才踏出浴室。桃生的跨年酒会要持续通宵，他们无意留到最后。但星史郎是圈里前辈，今夜也有学生来，不免要应酬一番，所以他自己先回来。所谓回来，不是他们在市区的居所，而是星史郎位于郊区的别墅。  
附近只有过度绿化的植被和延绵的庄园，最近的邻居也相隔在几公里以外，安静又隐秘，非常适合度假。工作忙起来就很少过来这边，好在日常有管家打理，想起来的时候也只需要拎包入住。

远离市中，自然也就远离了光污染。  
他给自己热了一杯牛奶，关掉卧室大灯，借着月光走到窗边。  
推开椅子，他直接支起腿坐在毛绒地毯上，双臂环过膝盖，歪着头望向窗外。落地窗很慷慨，星辰大海都尽收眼底。  
此情此景，十分适合来杯Whisky什么的，但他对洋酒没什么兴趣，还是牛奶比较好，健康又养胃。晚上几乎没吃什么东西，嘴里还残留着樱花点心的味道，让入口的原味牛奶也带了些甜意。  
他并不嗜甜，但有人却很喜欢，也不知道一个三十多快奔四十的男人怎么会迷恋这种打了小孩子标签的东西。

想到这里，他又仰头灌下一口牛奶。  
不知道那人还要多久回来。  
侑子小姐在，溜出来的时候还碰到小狼君——是个比他还新的新人，徒弟也在的话大概要被绊住好久。  
那些纷杂的人事在他脑海里打转儿，像走马灯一样，一格一格循环轮播，最后还是停留在那张脸上。  
少了一只眼也丝毫没有让他的魅力打折扣。

他的迷恋几乎成瘾，像永远戒不掉的毒瘾者。  
以至于每次想起来总觉得心口有火在燃烧，熊熊不止。

他把剩下的牛奶喝完，玻璃杯放在一边，整个人靠在落地窗上，纵然屋内暖气充足，玻璃却还是冰凉的。凉意顺着太阳穴蔓延到四肢百骸，稍稍驱散了些浮动的燥热。  
平静下来就觉得有些乏困，昨天综艺录到很晚，今天又赶早进棚拍戏，几乎是一场接一场马不停蹄地连轴转到现在。  
眼皮开始变沉，眼前的万千星辰也化作模糊的光点，思绪就此沉入梦中。

——

星史郎回来的时候，时间已是午夜。客厅还留着灯，他脱下风衣挂在架子上，原本是要直接去洗澡，想了想却又从浴室门前折返回来。  
他轻手推开卧室门，就见他年轻的恋人倚靠在落地窗前。  
黑发柔顺地服帖在额前，长长的睫毛借着月色在眼窝投下绰约的影，身上裹着的浴巾已经半滑了下来，透出隐约可见轮廓的锁骨。  
胸口有节律地起伏，呼吸绵长平稳，这人竟然就这么睡着了。  
男人的眼睛半眯起来，在夜晚的衬托下更显深沉，像一汪深不见底的潭水，闪着幽暗的琥珀色。  
许久，男人似乎是叹了口气，他走过去，把青年连同浴巾一起抱了起来，这才发现这人里面什么也没穿。  
青年的发丝滑落到他手背上，带着他们惯用的洗发水味。  
他抬起对方的手背，擎到眼前，低头在那个逆五芒星形的标记上印下一个吻。

他属于他，再没有比这更美好的事情了。

男人把绘着企鹅图案的枕头拍出一个合适的高度，然后把青年安放在床上，并贴心地把带着阳光味道的被子拉到颈窝。  
确定不会着凉之后，男人直起身，准备去洗澡，不料步子还没迈出去就被拽住了衣角。  
“星——”极轻又略带沙哑的声音。  
男人闻声回头，见床上那人似乎是想要挣扎着坐起来，眼皮却是半掀着，一副睡到迷糊的样子。  
青年用力揉搓着眼睛，终于让视线在男人脸上对焦，“你回来了。”  
“我回来了。”男人掰开他的手指，按回身侧，重新拉高被子，“别揉眼睛。”   
“唔……”青年眨了眨眼，他其实已经开始有些清醒了。  
“很晚了。”男人俯身在他额头上亲了一口，“继续睡吧。”

——

原以为他已经再次睡去，自然是不能在卧室吹头发的。  
男人洗完澡出来随便缠了条毛巾就去了客厅，却不料青年正坐在沙发上拿着吹风机等他。

“我猜你要来客厅吹头发，”青年笑着说，完全看不出刚才的迷糊，他扬了扬手里的吹风机，似乎心情很好。  
“是吗？”男人皱眉，发尖上未干的水顺着发梢打在脸上。就算这人一回来就睡着，也不过才两三个小时，“你今天拍了一天戏吧？”  
昴流点点头，自从出道以来，这已经是家常便饭，连续几天只睡几小时的情况也时常有之，所以他忽略掉男人眼底的不赞同，笑着说，“我已经睡饱了。”  
男人收敛了伪装的笑，线条深刻的五官轮廓让他看起来有些严厉，半夜不睡觉这种行为不值得提倡，不过他也没有再说什么，他们确实太过忙于工作而许久未见了。  
他走过去，在青年面前的地毯上背对着坐下来。

昴流顺势双手交叉揽过男人的脖子，对方整个人后仰着放松在他怀里。他很满意这个姿势，忽略掉他的右手还拿着一个高功率吹风机的话。  
他低头，丝毫不在意湿漉漉的头发干扰，舌尖从男人的耳后滑到脸颊，极轻缓地舔舐，感受着对方脸上细碎的绒毛，最后探进嘴里。  
男人以这样极其别扭的姿势侧身，按着他的后脑压向自己，鼻尖贴在一起，有微微凉意。“唔，” 昴流趁机加深了这个吻，由浅及深，最后变成贪婪地吸吮，直到氧气告急才恋恋不舍地放开。  
“我以为你要给我吹头发，”一吻毕，男人发出一声低笑，“这是提前索取报酬吗？”“情不自禁，”昴流舔了舔嘴唇，重新捡起激情之下被扔掉的吹风机，“星史郎先生，你看起来很好吃。”  
吹风机轰隆的声音化开夜的宁静，不过他们没有邻居，自然也不用担心扰民。  
男人靠在沙发上，随手抓过一只抱枕抱在怀里。这个家里随处可见的企鹅抱枕，很难说清楚是谁的品味，跟屋主气质却有种奇妙的融合。

昴流转动着吹风机的角度，浸过水的柔软发丝从指尖穿过，麻痒的触感透过皮肤表层传到心底，让他有些莫名地颤动，不可言说的感觉从身下升起。  
男人似乎发现了这点，因为他抓住了对方还握着吹风机的手，然后关掉了电器开关，扔在一边。

“昴流君。”男人半直起身转过来，一只手搂着他的肩把他按进沙发里，另一只手则直接把他已经抬头的性器捏在手里。  
“唔……”他发出一声短促的呻吟，身体迅速因为对方的碰触而泛起一阵粉色，“星……”  
几个简单的音节就可以点燃最深沉的情欲，名字也是灵魂的一部分。

夜还很长。

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

【4】

青年的身体其实非常瘦，由于镜头总是会让人显胖的缘故才看起来比较正常，像现在这样一丝不挂地躺在沙发上，就觉得作为一个成年男性来说，确实过分瘦了些，倒是并不会因此显得弱小，因为他的身体比例非常好，肌肉和骨架都很匀称，一丝赘肉也没有，身材比例堪称完美。  
也怪不得穿个黑色紧身衣就能让那些小迷妹们疯狂尖叫了。

想到这里，男人眯起眼，觉得有趣似的发出一阵意味不明的低笑。

青年不明所以，他颤栗着，仰头看过去，正对上男人那双残缺的眼，乳白色的义眼在灯下闪着无机质的光。他不会忘记男人这只眼是为什么而失去的，这对感官无疑是最大程度的刺激。  
他本能地想要避开与那样极具压迫的目光对视，却不自觉地再次被对方充满男性力量的肉体吸引——坚挺的肌肉，深刻的线条，无一不让人血脉偾张。  
他闭上眼，想象着被那样的目光贯穿，身体被对方填满的感觉。  
不需要任何催化，这个男人本身于他就是最好的催情剂。

下体硬到发烫，“星史郎先生……”一开口，是沙哑到极致的声音，原本的声线也早已被情欲浸透，呼出的气体都带着灼人的热度。  
他难耐地扭动，祖母绿的眼睛里不知何时蓄满泪水，睫毛都在颤抖。  
“嘘——”男人抬手按上他开合的唇，压下他未吐露出的请求。  
他只能微张着嘴，发出如猫一般的呻吟。

男人优雅地抬手，蜻蜓点水般抚摸着他的身体，因为压抑情欲而过分敏感的躯体，在男人的碰触下微微颤动。虽然未被任何外物所束缚，青年却完全无法动弹，就像被看不见的锁链捆绑，就像所有的挣扎都发生在表皮之下，灵魂都被锁在这个人的视线里。  
一种异样的感觉从他胸口的位置升起，夹杂着对肉欲的渴望和背德的羞耻，像是罪恶土壤里盛开出的花。  
他的视线变得模糊而迷乱，逆光中看到男人依然是那副冷淡禁欲的脸，有多性感就有多残忍，要不是感觉到男人顶在自己身上同样坚硬的欲望，他几乎要以为这个人是性冷淡的。

男人慢条斯理地动作，全然不顾青年压抑情动地喘息。骨节分明的手指从青年的喉头擦过乳头一路滑到小腹，又绕过坚挺的阴茎，揉捏着大腿根部。青年浑身紧绷，更加凸显出轮廓分明的肌肉。除去因为动情而沾染的粉色，这具年轻的肉体，对东方人来说过于白皙，并且完美，不说伤疤就连一点点痕迹都几乎没有，宛如纯白无瑕的艺术品。

之所以说几乎是因为——

男人拉过青年的手，在手背上轻轻摩擦着，而后把那双手擎到眼前，用牙齿描摹着上面血红色的轮廓。  
如同藏家总喜欢在字画上戳上自己的名章，猎人同样用此来标记他的猎物。  
标记总是象征所属权。

还有比这更能取悦他的所有者的吗？

男人的眼神暗下来，他把青年的双腿折叠到胸口的位置，抬手在对方屁股上甩了一巴掌，没有放水的力道让青年疼到发抖，阴茎更加胀痛着叫嚣解脱。男人伸出一根手指探进去，后穴虽然因为情动而早已松软，但依然不足以容纳他的尺寸，他吝啬地吐出两个字，“润滑。”  
青年压抑着喘息，用仅存的理智来理解男人的话，然后以一种极其别扭的姿势从头顶的柜子里摸出一管润滑，咬开盖子，挤出一条在手上，见对方没有帮忙的意思，他只好自己颤抖着往身下送。  
男人也忍得难受，在青年后面可以容下两根手指的时候，他抓着对方的两指朝外拉开，毫不怜惜地力道让那里的褶皱都要消失。  
“嘶——”骤然而至的锐痛让他差点缴械，情急之下只好咬住嘴唇，血珠以肉眼可见的速度溢了出来。  
男人不满地皱眉，掐着他的下颚迫使他张开嘴，俯下身舔掉他嘴唇上的血迹，“别咬。”  
“唔——”青年还没来得及回答，一条团成一团的毛巾就被塞进嘴里。  
不得不说，他需要这种粗暴的对待，温柔是这个男人惯用的假面，他只能靠一些不同的对照来区分真假。  
这种气氛实在太让人愉悦。

他双手环抱住大腿，眼神溢满水汽，整个人呈现出一种极致的邀请状态。  
男人终于插进去，像神明施舍他的信徒。  
被撑满的感觉让青年立刻发出一声满足的喵呜声，后穴也饥渴地包裹住男人的阴茎。  
男人并没有急于抽插，而是擒住青年的双手禁锢在头顶，攻城略地般从耳后舔到喉结。青年配合着扬起颈部，露出白皙的脖颈，像只献祭的白天鹅。  
加诸于手腕上力道有些大，被放开的时候就留下了肉眼可见的淤青。男人已经许久不曾在他身上留下这种痕迹，在几乎全年无休的艺人难得的休假期里，似乎也少了顾忌，他年长的恋人不再收敛，全凭心意、肆无忌惮。

这让他产生一种强烈的归属感，他敞开自己，用身体承受来自男人所有的予求。

tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

【5】

他们的身体是如此契合，没有任何阻隔地连接在一起，每一次碰触都能点燃火焰，每一下撞击都到最深处。  
在激烈的性爱里，他感到欢愉与迷醉，他要溺死在这种快感里。

他们是同时射精。  
高潮的瞬间他感觉手腕强烈的力道几乎掐进肉里，大脑里白光闪过，视线再次对焦的时候，发现男人小腹上一片白浊。  
好在男人并不介意，只是抽了张纸巾随手擦了擦，然后整个人向后倚靠在沙发上，慵懒而放松。  
失去支撑的青年则滑坐到地毯上，被绒毛一蹭，怕痒似地缩了缩脖子。他抽出嘴里的毛巾，靠在沙发边上大口喘息。  
半晌，高潮的余韵散去。  
男人把他从地上拎起来，怜惜地抚摸过他的唇角、脸颊，最后停留在右眼的位置。  
青年忽地产生一种会被剜出眼球的错觉。  
有那么一瞬间，他几乎是欢喜的，他打从心底希望能变得跟男人一样，就连这只眼也……  
“在想什么呢？”男人把他抱在怀里，亲吻去他眼角的泪水，动作温柔地像对待一件易碎品。他摇摇头，从男人怀里挣脱出来，双手撑在沙发沿上，然后就着跪伏的姿势，张嘴把对方刚发泄过的欲望含进嘴里，用口腔清洗刚才在身体里肆虐的凶器，直到那里的浊夜一丝不漏的被舔舐干净。男人从他嘴里撤出来，奖赏似的拍拍他的脸，然后拉开青年的胳膊，准备去冲个澡。刚站起来，脚步还没迈出去，就被人从后面抱住了腿弯。“昴流君？”男人转身，试图讲道理，“不洗干净明天会很难受。”  
“星……”青年跪在那里，头埋在他的腿弯里，后半句话就消失了踪迹。  
“昴流君。”男人有些无奈，“我很累了。”  
“对不起。”青年松开手，性爱过后的空虚包裹着他，随着高潮快感的散去，心底升起一股莫名的焦虑，鼻头也有些发酸。  
情绪在这种时候总是会被过分放大。  
算来，他们确实是太久没有见面了。  
男人叹了口气，打横把青年从地上抱起来。

“还记得它吗？”  
青年被放在卧室双人床上，顺着男人指的方向看过去，被窗帘遮住的角落里露出一个竹筒，隐约可见里面浸着一根藤条。  
他当然记得，那是他们一起去挑的，韧性很足，打人也很疼。  
痛感是个神奇的东西，可以施加惩罚也可以赐予快感。他并不恋痛。但他确确实实渴求着这个男人施予的痛苦。

青年翻了个面儿，把自己脸朝下摔在床上，柔软的双人床立刻凹下去一个人形。  
“或许它能帮助你入睡？”男人在他旁边坐下来，两指旋转着他的发丝，若有所思地问。  
“或许吧。”青年在脑海里描绘那根藤条的形状，工具唤起记忆，它咬在臀肉上的感觉还是那么刻骨铭心。  
“不太好。”男人摇了摇头，自己否定了这个建议，“明天爬不起来可就麻烦了，昴流君。”  
青年没有作声，他整个人陷在床垫里，身上还残留着欢爱过的痕迹，臀缝里甚至还隐约可见未擦干净的白浊，这对视觉无疑是种极大刺激，又是欲望将起的前兆。

男人在他屁股上揉捏着，等那两团臀肉完全放松下来之后，忽然抬手就是一记狠厉的巴掌。  
“唔——”毫无防备被暴力对待，青年一阵颤栗，痛呼从软绵绵的床垫里传出来，变成一声压抑的喘吐息。   
手掌的受力面比较宽，不会像藤条那样留下太深的淤青，但痛感却并不一定打折扣，这完全取决于掌握主动权的人。  
男人单手制住他的挣动，不急于再次动作，而是把他拉到腿上，换成一个比较舒服的姿势。

青年出身传统门第，从小被作为继承人培养，虽志不在此也一直认真听话未曾让家人操心过，可以说是乖孩子的范本了。  
像这样被长辈按在腿上用手打屁股，真是从未有过的事。  
当然男人不是他的长辈，但年长总归是事实。  
这实在是个很羞耻的姿势，跟他们常玩的那种借助外界工具的体验完全不一样。  
这个角度，他的鼻腔里充斥着男人的味道，甚至还能感受到对方再次抬头的欲望，羞耻感被无限放大，他觉得自己脸上一定烧起来了。

男人看不到他的表情，似乎也不太在意。他只是用修长的手指在青年的脊背上慢慢滑过，最后停在两团翘挺的臀肉上，耐心地等青年调整好心态。

拍打的过程并不长，却可以施与足够的疼。  
白皙的臀肉被一点一点上色，最后染成一种十分均匀的红色，从表皮之下透出来，像熟透的红桃子。  
虽然因为痛感已经呼吸粗重而不稳，青年还是规矩地保持着原本的姿势，乖巧地让人忍不住心生怜悯。

男人在那个红肿的屁股上捏了一把，青年疼地倒抽了口气。当然是疼的，但同时也让他悬在心头的焦虑也散去不少。  
“我们该去洗个澡睡觉了，”男人显然察觉到了他的这份变化，把他从腿上扒下来，“你应该也不会想错过我为你准备的新年礼物。”  
“礼物吗？”青年从浸了汗的床垫里抬起头——很显然，出身名门的皇少爷也无法抵挡礼物的诱惑——他眨了眨眼，十分真诚地说，“我很期待，星史郎先生。”

浴室里。

青年趴在垫了毛巾的浴缸边上，男人分开他肿胀的臀肉，手指插进去做清理。  
“星……”他疼得小口小口往外呼气，疼痛同时带来快感，“星史郎先生……”  
“恩？”  
“我……啊——”青年请求的话还没出口，就被男人手下突然加重的力道转而化成一声痛呼。  
“想要？”男人握住他高挺的欲望，恶意地刮擦着，在他耳边细声低语，“真是淫荡啊，昴流君。”  
“唔……”青年的语调带了哭腔，几乎要被那样的挑逗逼出眼泪。  
“乖。”男人在他后颈落下一个吻，而后拉着他的手按在自己胯下，那里也已经坚硬勃起。

欲望既起，两情相悦，着实没有压抑的道理。  
硬要说起来，两个人一起洗澡，怎么看也就不太像是想要单纯洗澡的样子。

等他俩折腾着拾掇干净，青年终于开始感觉到困意，男人还在处理浴室的一地狼藉，家务技能约等于零的皇少爷自觉先撤了出来。  
“星史郎先生。”因为刚才提到礼物的关系，自然就留意到一直被无视的那个放在客厅餐桌上的粉色礼物盒，上面还系了一个规规整整的蝴蝶结。青年重新把头探进浴室，问道，“那是我的礼物吗？”  
“不是，”男人不用看也知道他说的是什么，手里拖把没停，“那是小狼君从香港带过来的点心，你给北都带一份过去。”  
“这样啊……”他笑笑，“北都会喜欢的。”  
“早点睡，”男人已经从浴室出来，忽略掉时间完全不早了这个事实，从后面环过青年的腰，下巴抵上他的肩窝，“为了不错过我的礼物。”  
“星史郎先生，”青年扭头讨了一个吻，在不甚平稳的呼吸里提议道，“介意提前剧透一点情报吗？”  
“剧透会降低惊喜度。”男人拉着他回到卧室，把两个人塞进被子里，按掉床头灯，黑暗里亲吻了青年的额头，“晚安。”  
“晚安。”

tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

【6】

他是被一阵极欢快的铃声叫醒，半掀开眼皮，有暖烘烘的阳光透过窗帘打进来，他有些怕光似的又缩回被子里。  
已经很久没有睡这么沉了，眼神和意识都还迷离在虚空之外。昏沉中，他本能地往身边摸去，不出意外，已经没有人了，作为替代，那里有一只圆滚滚的企鹅抱枕。他年长的恋人，从来不会懒床，刻板到变态的自律。

没有人能拒绝冬日清早的温暖被窝。虽然，早已日上三竿。   
他闭着眼睛拽过那只抱枕，在被子里滚了两圈才探出脑袋，视线落到手腕处，那里已经泛出五个指印的淤青。  
想起昨夜毫不节制的放纵，他感觉脸上有些烧。折腾了半夜，到现在身上还遗留着欢爱过后的痕迹，要外人来看的话整个就一副纵欲过度的样子。虽然有种揉碎了重组的酸痛，但全身也都透着一股清爽，一直紧绷和压抑着的神经也都放松不少。

他伸手按了按手腕，有轻微的肿痛，跟屁股上的感觉比起来可以忽略不计。衷心希望这个外露的痕迹假期里可以消去，否则不只是造型师，接下来也要被他的化妆师追杀了。

手机还在锲而不舍地叫着。  
这个铃声是他亲爱的姐姐半撒娇半胁迫地让他换上的，是一段没有歌词的纯音乐，曲调欢快明亮，像是树林中最悦耳的鸟鸣和冬日雪后投射下的第一缕暖阳，每次听到都会条件反射地想起北都永远充满阳光的笑脸。  
她该得到全世界的爱。  
想到这里，他的表情变得温暖。

“北都。”  
“啊！昴流！”女孩似乎因为等得太久而叫了起来，“你好慢啊！”  
“哦是的，对不起北都。”他把手机拿开耳边，防止他亲爱的姐姐继续荼毒他的鼓膜。  
“你还没有起床？”北都察觉到他不正常的音色，明显是饱睡过后的沙哑，“昴流，这是新年第一天诶。”  
“唔，”他小心地坐起来，试图避开屁股上的酸胀，“昨天睡得有些晚。”  
“好吧，”北都促狭地笑了，“成年人有不节制的特权。”

“我们去了神社，我记得你小时候很喜欢鸟居，”女孩大概是在外面，声音里带着怕冷的吸气声，她似乎回忆起了有趣的事，咯咯笑了出来，“你那个时候好小一只，经常会被错认成女孩子。”  
“我小时候，你也一样，”他提醒她，“我以为我们同岁。”  
“那不一样诶！”北都很认真地说，“我是你的姐姐，这是永远不会改变的事实。“  
女孩继续回忆了他们小时候的事，久远的仿佛上辈子都记忆；又讲了皇家这些年的祭祀活动，而他因为过分忙于工作也已经不太常回家了，原本该由长孙做的那部分工作都交给了别人。   
“不回来本家也没关系，我很高兴昴流终于能为自己活着。”最后，听筒那边传来女孩经过电流处理的声音，“新年快乐，昴流，我爱你。”  
“我也爱你，”他的声音变得异常温柔，“姐姐。”

他洗漱完走进客厅的时候，发现男人正在开放厨房里忙碌，并且非常不遵守厨房安全守则地一边做饭一边讲电话，隐约可以听到从听筒里传出来的爽朗笑声，那是北都的声音。  
“星史郎先生。”  
“嗯。”正在做早餐的人应了一声，刚好挂掉电话，却并未回头。  
燃气灶滋啦滋啦地响着，空气里弥漫着一股淡淡的甜腻和煎蛋的香气。

他赤脚踩在地上，走过去，从后面抱住男人的腰，柔软的黑发在对方的背上磨蹭着。  
男人把燃气打小，转过身来，手里的锅铲都没放下，用手腕抬起他的下巴，在上面印下一个吻。  
“睡得好吗？”男人这样问着，另一只手则隔着布料在他尚未消肿的屁股上揉捏着。  
“唔！”他在这种细碎的疼痛里感到一阵麻痒，“还不错，刚刚接了北都的电话。”  
“真巧，”男人重新面向灶台，“我也是。”  
“你们经常联系吗？”他有些好奇地探头去看锅里煮着的食材。  
“小心烫到。”男人把他的脑袋拨开，锅铲贴在嘴边，一副若有所思的样子，半晌，得出肯定的结论，“会啊。”  
“这样哦。”他点头，并未再问下去，探究隐私总归不太好。  
倒是男人对这个话题很感兴趣，自顾自地继续，“想知道我们经常探讨的问题吗？”  
“诶？”  
“当然是料理啊！比如说番茄的二十种做法之类的。”  
“……”  
用餐时间后。  
他把自己准备的礼物拿出来，作为交换，男人该同时奉上回礼才对。

“回礼？“男人眯着眼睛看向窗外，晌午的日光正盛，“昴流君，还不到时间。”  
“这么神秘的吗？”他撑着脑袋看对方拆礼物盒，系了蝴蝶结的丝带被修长的手指轻轻一扯就散开，盖子打开，显露出安静躺在里面的主体。  
“是领带啊。”男人拿在手上比划了一下，突然笑道，“那正好派上用场了。”  
“诶？”

tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

【7】

“我送你的领带不是要这么用的。”被禁锢在椅子里的青年吐槽，他正被他的同居恋人用领带绑住眼睛。  
“昴流君，这叫物尽其用。”男人贴在他胸前，帮他从后面把领带系了个活结，“现在感觉如何？”  
“嗯……”昴流伸手试了下领带的松紧，厚实的布料完全遮住了光，但又不至于勒得太紧，非常舒服，但是，他吐了吐舌头，“星史郎先生，现在我什么都看不见了。”  
男人发出一阵愉悦的笑声，似乎是在端详自己的作品，“那还不错。”  
“星史郎先生，”青年看不到对方，只能凭感觉辨认位置，他从椅子里直起身，拉着男人低头，而后探到眼睛的位置，他在那片浊白上印下一个吻，叹息道，“我曾希望成为你的眼睛。”  
陷入黑暗的感官让他更切实地体会到了“看不见”这件事带来的感觉，他又回忆起那段灰暗的日子，他等在手术室外如同被凌迟的痛苦，统统一股脑又涌现了出来。  
“嘘，”男人在他嘴边点了根手指，而后抱住他，侧身在他耳边轻声说，“现在我是你的眼睛，”他直起身，朝他的恋人伸出手，“来吧，昴流君，该出发了。”

出门，上锁，踏上铺满落叶与石子的林间小路。  
男人的手要比他的大上一圈，所以被握住手走的时候，会感觉像是整个人都被包裹住。

视觉被完全封锁，别的感官反而变得格外敏锐起来。  
他能听到踩踏在落叶上发出的咯吱声，也能感受到将落的日光扫在身上暖洋洋的触感。  
他分辨得出这是通往山上的路，他跟在男人半步远的地方安静地走着，像是走在能够跨越时间与空间的奇妙隧道里，随着步伐深入，他甚至听到了落雪的声音，仿佛回到了少年时的梦。

不知过了多久，仿佛时间都在这种宁静里停滞。  
一路上无话。 

——

“昴流君，我们到了。”  
领带的结扣已经被解开，男人的手掌覆在他眼皮上，他感受着从指缝间透进来的光，久居黑暗的眼睛慢慢适应。

他睁开眼。

青年捂住嘴巴，阻止了可能会发出的惊呼。  
有水雾在他眼底散开，绿色的瞳孔里看不出情绪。  
那是埋藏在他幼时记忆里的景象，落樱与飞雪，似梦似幻。  
还有那个掩埋在千年樱树下的身影——

男人一身黑色阿玛尼风衣，与白雪和红樱形成鲜明的视觉对比，这个身影与梦中的影像一点点重合。  
他终于能够看清他。

——是星史郎先生。

猛地，他听到飞鸟的声音，区别于他生物知识里所教授的任何一个物种。  
他抬头望去，纯白的，漆黑的，一双飞鸟从眼前交叠掠过，化作一片白光，消失在天际。

雪花慢慢变大，在皮肤上化成水珠，樱花瓣擦着脸颊飘过，最后堪堪停留在指尖上。  
男人在他面前弯下腰来，遮住了夕阳最后一点余晖。  
他仰头接受对方的吻，从一开始的浅浅碰触，到撬开牙关转为浓郁的深吻，男人一点一点搜刮着他口腔里的气息。

那些曾困扰过他的梦魇，那些不辨真假的谎言与欺骗，那些曾经在飘雪与落樱里上演的林林总总，都在这片亦真亦假的幻境里落了地。

时间已至黄昏，山间一片寂静，偶有小型兽类从树林深处窜过，带着落叶摩擦的稀疏声响。  
从山腰往下望去，似乎还能看到东京市内开始亮起的街灯，是昭示着夜晚繁华将起的前奏。与喧嚣作比，便更觉得安宁。

背景是浅浅一层白雪，配着错季飘落的樱花。  
在这样一幅色调温和的风景画，他们相互依靠着，占据着画面的一隅。  
男人从后面环住他，下巴搭在他的肩上，亲吻着他鬓边细碎柔软的发。

“昴流君。”

他呼唤他的名字。  
一瞬间，星辰闪烁，宇宙生灭。

——

冬天的夜，黑得很快。  
等他们往回走的时候，已是皓月当空，繁星一片。  
星史郎提前准备了手提灯，人造光源照亮了他们之间的一片小小天地。

到了晚上，气温就显得有些低。  
男人双手握在他的耳朵上，问道：“会冷吗？”  
“不会，”青年抓住他的手，侧过身来，眨了眨眼，“星史郎先生，那是人工降雪吗？樱花是怎么办到的？”  
“昴流君，”男人任由青年握着他的手贴在脸上，笑道，“魔术师的魔术可是不能透露的机密哦。”  
“很好奇，”青年笑着说，停顿片刻，又补充道，“但是，我很高兴，星史郎先生。”  
“一点小把戏，”男人抬起他的手，牙尖擦过他手背上的标记，“能让你满意是我的荣幸。”

雪依然在下。

“新年快乐，星史郎先生。”  
“新年快乐，我最亲爱的……昴流君。”

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话请留下comment和kudos吧，那是我坚持下去的动力XD  
> PS，可以去lofter找我玩，请搜索独立tag“樱冢护和他的小男友”(*ˉ︶ˉ*)


End file.
